


Revenge

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus thinks back about his school years and the Marauders.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 15: Snape bitterly watches them together, so oblivious in their happiness that they don't even notice him.

_Severus's POV_

School will start soon and students will invade my privacy again. I do hate the little brats, with a few exceptions. Albus is having a small get together for the staff, but I'll rather sit in my dungeon. 

I have a glass of brandy in my hand. Not that I drink it, but I love the way it reflects the light from the fireplace. I stare into the glass and my mind goes back in time.

It had been a week since Black had tried to kill me. I couldn't believe that the Headmaster hadn't expelled him. Dumbledore hadn't even consulted McGonagall. As Head of Gryffindor, the ultimate decision rested with her. Minerva protects her House, but she would have kicked the murderous bastard out. Of course, I didn't know her at the time.

That night, I walked through the school. Sleeping had become an impossibility. The Headmaster must have spoken to Filch. I don't know what he told Argus, but I know he saw me a few times, but let me be.

I suddenly heard noises. One thing is certain. I've always been curious. Maybe a little too curious for my own good, but knowledge is power and I wanted as much power as possible over students and teachers.

The noises came from an empty room. The room was ajar and I slipped in. My mouth dropped and I was filled with rage. Black and Lupin. Lupin and Black. It was always them. Well, with Potter too, but this was definitely a private meeting.

Black was kissing Lupin's neck, while disrobing the werewolf. The beast was fighting, but not really.

"What if somebody comes in?" asked Lupin.

Black shrugged. "What can they do?" he replied with his usual arrogance. Of course, I could see his point. If he hadn't been punished for almost killing someone, they would never punish him for having sex.

Lupin giggled. "Sirius, you're so bad."

Merlin, I almost threw up. I don't know if I hated them more when they were being mean to me or when they were all sweet with each other. It's probably safe to say that I always hated them.

Lupin slipped from between the wall and Black and moved to the side. 

"You're being a tease, Moony. Come on, just a quick one before we go back." That was the first time that I heard Sirius Black beg.

I saw the werewolf darken for a moment before smiling again. "I'm not a tease, Padfoot. I just...for once I'd like more than a quick one."

"Sorry, but..."

"Yes, of course, what would James say," Lupin said coldly. For a moment, I thought he was going to hex Black. I was ready to help. Then, he sighed. "Sorry, it's just...you seem to value his opinion more than us."

Black moved closer and cupped his face. "You know that it's not true, but he is letting me live with him. I have no choice." He kissed the werewolf on the lips, so very gently. "You know you're the most important thing in the world."

I wasn't aware that Black could be capable of such tenderness. It only fuelled my anger. What had I done to deserve his hatred and contempt? I didn't want or expect love, but why couldn't they leave me alone.

Lupin interlaced his fingers behind Black's neck. "I love you, too, Sirius." Lupin crushed his lips against Black's. There was nothing gentle this time. Lupin showed the beast that he truly was.

He clutched at Black's shirt, ripping buttons in his haste to get it off his lover. Black only chuckled and unbuttoned Lupin's shirt. 

Lupin bent slightly and took one of Black's nipples in his mouth. Black tried to stay quiet, but Lupin was anything but gentle. "Fuck, Moony."

Lupin straightened and stared right into Black's eyes. "No, I don't think so, Padfoot. I will fuck you, and if you have any objection just remember that you almost got me killed with your little 'prank'." 

He put so much venom in the last word that I was almost proud of him. Of course, the monster was only worried about himself. Neither of them gave a moment's thought to me.

"All right, Moony." Black caressed Lupin's hair. "Anything you want."

The glint in Lupin's eyes was almost feral. The boy could have been a great Slytherin, if he had so chosen. I could see a cold, calculating animal behind the soft image he usually portrayed.

"I'm glad we agree on this, Padfoot. Drop on your knees and suck me."

Black didn't hesitate. He unzipped the trousers and took Lupin's cock out. He held it with one hand as he began to lick it like a lolly. Soon, he swallowed the now erect prick. Even with my inexperience, I knew that Black was good at giving head.

Lupin was howling and moaning. As if I needed more proof that he is an animal. I saw Black open his own trousers with one hand, and push his hand inside.

I kept watching, feeling only hate for these two. That's when I heard a noise. Spending my nights skulking in the shadows, I had learned to listen for the tiniest hint of human or feline presence. Mrs. Norris had yet to catch me.

I decided to take a risk. Using my wand, I softly cast a spell. Lupin and Black didn't hear me. However the spell amplified their sounds from the room. I hid in a corner waiting to see who came in.

Minerva came in and stared at the two. She frowned and her lips became a single tiny line. "What do you think you're doing?"

I almost snorted. Black still had Lupin's cock in his mouth. I thought it was pretty obvious what they were doing.

"Get up immediately." To her credit, Minerva never blinked as Black released Lupin and both Gryffindors tacked their cocks back into their trousers.

"It will be forty points for Gryffindor and a two-week detention for each. To be served separately." She held the door open. "Let's go. I will personally make sure that you reach your dormitories."

She looked at them sternly as they passed her to exit the room. Then, she turned toward me. My heart began to speed and I was certain that she could hear it. She only nodded in my direction and left.

I don't know if she knew I was there. I never asked. However that day, she gave me some of my confidence back. Even with Dumbledore as a Headmaster, I would find my way to get my revenge. After all, I was a Slytherin and I had the patience and cunning to set up my plan.

When I started spying, I did inform Albus of Voldemort's plan to kill the Potters. Of course, I might have kept a thing or two. I can say that I didn't cry when they died.

Pettigrew's role in the entire matter also slipped my mind. After all, Black deserved to be in Azkaban and I had my own trial to worry about. Let him rotten for all I cared. Albus still thinks that I didn't know about Pettigrew. Let him have his conviction. 

The memories fade in front of my eyes and the amber snifter becomes solid again. Well two are dead. The worst: Black and Potter. Pettigrew suffers at the Dark Lord's hand on a daily basis. Time to move on to Lupin.

I smirk. I'll leave Albus for last. I want him to know that the Marauders - his golden boys - are all dead before he dies. If I'm lucky, someone will kill Potter, Jr., too. Revenge is best served cold.


End file.
